Mad Libs
by Princess Arya
Summary: Wait, what?  Since when were there mad libs in Alagaesia!  Never the less, Eragon Shadeslayer found several in Ellesmera.  What would happen if the characters from the Inheritance Cycle filled out these unique pieces of paper?  ...Well, This.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do _Not_ own Eragon.**

Arya looked up from where she was sitting in the shade of the Menoa tree, to see Eragon walking up to her. He had tons of pieces of paper. The rider was staring at them in awe as he slowly made his way forwards.

"What could he want?" Nasuada sighed, who was sitting besides the elf.

"I don't know. What do you think the papers in his hands could be?" Arya replied.

"Hopefully it has a spell that will send him away."

"I doubt that." Arya mumbled under her breath before yelling, "Hi Eragon! What brings you here?" She plastered a fake smile on her face, just so he wouldn't ask what was wrong.

"Look what I found!" He replied, snapping out of his daze and running up to the girls.

"What is it?" Arya asked, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"I don't know, they have weird stories on them." Eragon said, ignoring the elf's tone.

"Let me see..." Arya said, grasping the first paper in her hand. It said,

_There once was a dragon (insert noun.) His name was (noun) the (adjective.) His favorite thing to do was (type of food) and he loved to play the (noun.) His dragons name was (noun,) she was the most feared (noun) in all the land. Her (plural noun) stretched the length of two (plural noun.) The dragon (noun) loved to shout "(exclamation)" whenever he (noun) with his (noun.) His dragon would always reply, "Shut your (verb) (noun) and enjoy the (noun!) Although they (noun) (adjective,) they (noun, passed tense) till they (noun, passed tense.)_

"It's a mad lib!" Nasuada exclaimed, who had apparently been reading over Arya's shoulder.

"Whats that?" Eragon asked, his eyes glazing over a little.

'_Were loosing him.'_ Arya thought.

"I don't know, Angela told me about them. We should fill in the blanks!"

"Okay!" Eragon replied, perking up a little. "Common Arya!" The elf got up reluctantly, grumbling to herself all the way,

'_This should be intresting.'_

**A/N: Hey guys! What do you think? I know this chapter is short. *hangs head in shame* but the next one will be longer! I promise! Who want's to know what the mad lib turns out like? I know I do!**

**Speaking of the mad lib: If you have any ideas as to the next one, add them in you review! If you have any unusual, intresting, unique, or just plain weird words put them in your review and I will use it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Arya stared at the scroll in front of her. She still couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into.

"You start!" Nasuada said, almost jumping up and down.

"Fine." Arya huffed, "flower." Eragon hurriedly jolted down her answer before popping his head back up and looking at Nasuada, waiting for her answer.

"Umm...child?" Nasuada said. It almost sounded like a question.

"My turn!" Eragon yelled, placing a finger on his chin in thought. "Purple!" He quickly wrote down the word, "Your turn, Arya."

"What's next?"

"Type of food." Eragon responded.

"Pickle." Arya said, becoming more interested in their project.

"Nasuada, give me a noun."

"Biscuit!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air. Just then, Murtagh walked up behind them.

"What's going on?" He asked, causing Murtagh to jump a little.

"Give me a noun!" Eragon shouted at his half-brother.

"A..What...?"

"Noun."

"Sword. May I ask as to why you made me give you a noun?"

"Were doing a mad lib!" Arya said, who was now all into the game, her bad mood vanishing.

"A mad lib?"

"Just be quiet and watch, you'll catch on." Nasuada said, grabbing Murtaghs hand and dragging him to the ground. "It's your turn Eragon."

"Oh yes, another noun...let's see...Arya."

"Yes?"

"No, that's the noun I'm using." Eragon responded, writing the elfs name on the paper.

"I'm not a noun!" Arya yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Yes you are! A noun is a person, place, or thing!" Eragon then proceeded to sing the "noun song" from grammar rock as loud as he could. Arya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a sigh. Eragon continued to sing for five minutes before ending with a high note. It was so loud, a glass window shattered in the distance. Murtagh and Nasuada flinched at the sound of the cracking glass.

"Are you quite through?" Murtagh asked, raising an eyebrow at the rider. Eragon nodded and sat back down. "Arya, give me a plural noun."

"Chairs." She responded in a monotone voice. She was glaring down at Eragon, causing him to shiver.

"Let's see...I pick...bottles." He said with a nervous chuckle. "Murtagh, I need a plural noun."

"Uru'bean."

"Nasuada, a exclamation."

"OMG a giant spider!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Every one sent her a questioning glance. "I hate spiders."

Eragon shrugged and wrote the word down on the paper, "Let's see, it's my turn. Cell phone!" He yelled, "Almost done! Murtagh, another noun."

"Dress."

"Nasuada, a verb."

"Open."

"My turn. Lets see...toe!" Eragon shouted, scratching the word on the old parchment.

"Let me guess, a noun?" Arya asked. Eragon nodded. "Balls."

"Nasuada, you need to pick a-"

"Noun." Nasuada interrupted, "Skipped"

"Before anyone says anything," Eragon yelled, silencing Murtagh before he could say anything, "This time I need an adjective."

"Orange." Murtagh said.

"Alright then, I have to choose a past tense noun...pushed." Eragon said, smiling to himself, "Arya, you also have to pick a noun, passed tense."

"Smiled." Arya said, grinning slightly. "So were done?" Eragon wrote the last word on the paper before nodding.

"Would you all like to hear it?" They all nodded eagerly. Eragon cleared his throat before beginning,

"There once was a flower rider. His name was Child the Purple. His favorite thing to do was pickle and he loved to play the biscuit. His dragons name was Sword, she was the most feared Arya in all the land. Her-"

"Eragon you did that on purpose!" Arya roared, almost jumping on Eragon.

"What?" Asked a clueless Eragon.

"I am not the most feared thing in all the land!"

"Oh...sorry..?" Eragon said, trying to hold back his laughter. Arya huffed and sat back down, trying to restrain herself.

"Now...Where was I? Oh yes." Eragon cleared his throat again, "Her chairs stretched for the length of two bottles. The dragon bottles loved to shout "OMG, a giant spider!" whenever he cell phone with his dress. His dragon would always reply, "Shut your open toe and enjoy the balls!" Although they skipped orange, they pushed till they smiled. The end!"Eragon shouted the ending, throwing the paper in the air. They all stared at each other, wondering how to respond. Arya was the first the react.

She burst into her musical laughter, falling to the ground from laughing so hard. The rest followed and soon they were all rolling on the ground, gasping for breath.

**A/N: I know, crappy ending, but I got bored. What do you think? Love, like, hate? Let me know with a review! :) I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
